YouBuildItWeBreakItDotCom
by Blonde-Existentialist
Summary: Ever been an evil genius whose plans were foiled once again? Ever have a hankering to get a look at some world-dominaition-machine designs and take them apart? Well then our website is for you. A piece purely for a laugh. Hope it amuses you, R & R!


**Disclaimer:** If (which there is a high probability, at least that the URL exists)this site or any site holding this idea actually exists, I have no personal knowledge nor right or involvement with. Nor any vague references to any fandom. This comes from a random thought drifting through my head. Your welcome to try the URL if you want (let me know what happens if you do), I'm not going to myself.

* * *

**YouBuildItWeBreakIt Dot Com **

(What follows here is the opening page to the website youbuilditwebreakit.dotcom)

Hi, here at youbuilditwebreakit.dotcom we have a team (plus extra) of first class nerds, geeks, techies, and general mayhem causers on staff. As you see from our name, our policy is to be able to break, hack, destroy, decimate, invade, assail, blow up, or generally disassemble anything you happen to put together. So let us go into a breakdown of what we do.

YBIWBI mainly is a non-prophet non-member web forum for the techie out there who just loves the challenge of getting into and taking apart something that someone put a large amount of time and effort into. Ever had your death star repeatedly blow up, or your death ray/"laser" destroyed or you nefarious contraption for world domination taken out as if it were some minor mechanical menace? Well, we claim no responsibility for the actual act of breaking it (blame those interfering rebels or the damn heroes and do-gooders out to save the day), but its guys (and girls) like us who come up with the plans for your foil (what, you thought a hero could come up with that scheme? As if.)

Now it's nothing personal against you, we have no vested interest in any government or vendetta of yours, we operate under any -ocracy, we're pretty self sustaining, and as a group are in no way affiliated with any label of good or evil. This is all part of our disclaimer by the way. (We hold no responsibility for any individual affiliation of any member, we a collation of a number of different viewpoints, perspective, agendas, and backgrounds, united under a common interest.) We just happen to love a good puzzle or challenge. Here's to you for making a wonderfully elaborate castle of doom or feeling you have a foolproof plan for taking over the world. I, we, will go ahead and guarantee you that you have not. There has yet to be a quandary in existence that we, or people like us, have not been able to decipher. There a reasonably high certainty that there won't ever be, but do keep trying, it keeps our life interesting.

On to what we actually do. Visitors are welcome to browse different sections of our site. Broken down into: files, forums, member contacts, reviews, and personnel only sections. All site staff, mods, and human resources are strictly classified and private. We keep all identities secret to protect the identities, safety, and general atmosphere of the site. No, we will not tell you who we are, nor tell you the best way to eliminate your nemeses or us, go find another site for that, I am sure there are plenty. Certain members can be available for private contract work, but email the sites Council of Head Noggins or that member personally for more information. It is highly selective, individualized, complex, and pricey. You are welcome to submit on the forums, or to the actual staff, your plans for what ever it is you are planning, and we will assist or advise at our discretion. Direct instructions and involvement typically entails contract work, but contact us for more information concerning that.

The Forum is the best place for general destructing advice, or to let your creativity and brain-bending fun come into play. You are also welcome to discuss plots or plans implemented, and the successive foiling of said devices. Gripe and groan all you want, we've all been there and done that. Test out your test runs and practice tactics, there sure to be some members or users around that are ever ready to poke holes in your obviously flawed scheme. In general, enjoy our expertise, let down your hair, and chat with others in the same boat you are. We hold no responsibility for any insurgents or outside/opposing parties that view the site, its open to all visitors: good, evil, and bipartisan, undecided, apathetic.

So welcome to YouBuildItWeBreakIt! Enjoy our site and services and good luck finding a bigger group of nerds (intrinsically intelligent and knowledge pursuing individuals) coalesced on the net. We want to break your plans and plots; nothing gives us a great sense of satisfaction.

The Council of Head Noggins

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea what has happened here at all. Can I claim painkiller-induced delirium? Hell I might even take this off soon, or expand it to include actual fandom's rather than super-vague references(this is not a non-fanfic piece promise, it came from a fully fan based idea and doesn't work as a concept out-of-fandom's) to them (though I've no idea how, your welcome to elaborate), who knows(these subsequent chapters would be by fandom category, most likely in individualized emails). It is highly likely that I will edit this significantly eventually, if I do not outright delete it. This came after a chance watching of the 6th Star Wars, and may pass just as soon. Either way, as I love to do for y'all, please do **review**. It would be interesting to be on the other side of the pen and curtain to say the least. And seeing as this is my first fic, please do comment on any grammatical or content flaws or errors. I do appreciate advise and can handle criticism.

May I further add on one point, that the rule that keeps dot com's from coming up is quite a pain and makes reading this a bit odder. I have faith that you are intelligent individuals and can figure it out though. Grasias. B.E.


End file.
